Yankee Kun to Crossdresser Chan
by Shishikyuu no Tobira
Summary: Yo, Minna. Namaku Ritsu Kasanoda, 16 tahun, penerus klan Kasanoda-gumi yang merupakan kelompok Yankee, tapi aku tidak suka kekerasan, peace. Dan sekarang aku tengah jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis crossdresser yang selalu memakai seragam laki-laki di Ouran High Shcool. She's my first love, loh *tutup muka sok malu-malu* *kemudian dibuang*/ Diusahakan tidak OOC, Semi-Canon.


Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori

Yankee Kun To Crossdresser Chan (c) Me

Diusahakan untuk tidak OoC (tergantung penilaian pembaca ^^), Semi-Canon.

* * *

Ritsu Kasanoda, namaku. Pemuda enam belas tahun dengan penampilan yang pastinya mencolok gara-gara rambut merahku yang agak panjang. Mirip brandalan, tapi aku tak suka kekerasan. _Peace._

Eettoo… tak banyak yang dapat kuceritakan tentang diriku selain aku ini merupakan keturunan ke tiga dari klan Casanoda-Gumi. Penerus salah satu klan yankee yang cukup terkenal seantero Jepang, maka dari itu aku bisa masuk ke sekolah mahal Ouran High School—kalian tahu, itu tuh sekolah yang diisi oleh murid super kaya dengan waktu luang yang begitu banyak. _Well,_ kalau masalah kekayaan, keluargaku pun termasuk salah satu yang dapat dibilang kaya. Walaupun aku sendiri kadang tak yakin darimana asal uang-uang di keluargaku. Semoga saja keluargaku merupakan kelompok yankee yang tidak menjual obat terlarang dan wanita.

_Amen._

Singkirkan dulu latar belakang kehidupanku, agak tidak nyaman juga kalau terus-terusan menyinggung keluarga.

Nah, aku berada di kelas 1-D di Ouran. Kalian tahu kan kalau kelas-kelas di sekolah itu tak hanya diurutkan berdasarkan kekayaan, tapi juga berdasarkan posisi di masyarakat. Kelas A berarti berisikan dengan siswa-siswa kaya yang terhormat, sedangkan kelas D dan seterusnya merupakan siswa-siswa yang juga kaya namun dari keluarga yang agak kurang terhormat. Yeah, seperti yankee dan gangster dan lain sebagainya.

Uh… sepertinya tidak ada yang bagus dari biografi 169 kata yang baru saja kutulis di atas ini, eh? Well, aku memang tak pernah begitu peduli dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Hanya saja selama ini aku selalu mendapat masalah dengan penampilanku. Wajahku ini memang sudah dari sananya menakutkan sudah takdir kalau kata orang tua sih. Lirik sedikit orang-orang langsung ngeri, padahal hanya melirik, benar-benar deh.

Namun belakangan ini di sekitarku mulai berubah, perlahan-lahan aku mulai diterima oleh teman-temanku setelah aku berguru dengan Morinozuka Senpai yang merupakan salah satu anggota Host Club.

Ah… omong-omong soal Host Club. Aku punya beberapa pengalaman yang benar-benar tak dapat kulupakan karena waktu aku tengah berguru dengan Mori Senpai (sekarang aku mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilan Mori saja, mungkin karena pengaruh lingkungan Host Club) aku menjadi salah satu Host trainee. Ah… untung saja sekarang sudah tidak lagi, karena menjadi Host itu merupakan pekerjaan berat. Kau tahu, memakai seragam Neko Maid itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

Namun sekarang bukan berarti aku tidak pernah mengunjungi ruangan Host Club lagi. Aku memang tak menjadi Host trainee di sana lagi, tapi sekarang aku punya alasan tertentu untuk mengunjungi klub itu. Kenapa?

Karena di sana, ada seseorang yang benar-benar membuat hatiku kembang kempis hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Seseorang yang benar-benar lembut, baik, dan… entah apalagi kata yang bisa menggambarkan sosok orang tersebut. Sosok yang pertama kali mengetahui kalau aku bukanlah orang yang menyukai kekerasan, sosok yang pertama kali tersenyum dengan begitu tulus padaku, sosok yang pertama kali berbicara padaku tanpa ketakutan seperti orang lain, sosok yang...

"Kasanoda-kun," ...kini duduk di sebelahku.

Suara itu indah, berdenting di telingaku seperti lonceng bel yang berbunyi pelan. Aku berusaha begitu keras agar tidak kelihatan begitu gugup, namun apa daya, tubuhku ini memang belum terbiasa terkena serangan-serangan amukan hormon yang amatt menyiksaku dalam kegembiraan yang berlebihan.

"A—ah… Fujioka-kun," aku begitu gugup hingga cangkir teh yang kupegang bergetar. Di sampingku kini duduk seorang gadis (dalam penyamaran sebagai laki-laki, entah kenapa) berambut cokelat pendek dengan seragam laki-laki Ouran warna ungu seperti yang kupakai. Di belakang sofa yang kududuki dapat kudengar bisik-bisik Hitachiin Briothers yang mencoba menggodaku karena terlalu gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Haruhi Fujioka. Gadis yang benar-benar kusiaki, walaupun aku sudah pernah ditolak oleh gadis pujaanku itu satu kali.

Ya, ditolak. Bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Sedih ya jadi diriku.

Sedih, tapi aku senang waktu gadis itu menolakku secara halus. Dia bilang begini: _"Ah, iya… tentu saja kita akan menjadi teman baik untuk kedepannya, Kasanoda-kun." _Dengan senyum seindah mataharinya yang berhasil membuatku meleleh dalam kegembiraan.

Menjadi teman baiknya saja sudah membuatku senang sekali, ditambah lagi sekarang aku mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarku. Orang-orang tak lagi takut denganku—terlebih para pengunjung Host Club yang kebanyakan adalah anak cewek yang mendukungku waktu ingin menyatakan perasaan pada Haruhi. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa para gadis itu mendukung hubungan antar sesama laki-laki (hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kalau Haruhi Fujioka itu perempuan termasuk diriku, Yey!), tapi dari yang kudengar sih sebagian besar mereka adalah Fujoshi dan penyuka BL—aku sama sekali tak punya ide tentang apa istilah-istilah tersebut. Tapi karena hal itulah sekarang aku punya banyak teman cewek.

Aneh, ya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa agak populer dikalangan para cewek, tapi suatu saat mungkin akan dapat kumengerti setelah aku tahu apa itu Fujoshi dan BL. Hm…

"Erm… Fujioka-kun… ini ada jamur shitake yang kuambil di gunung kota sebelah tadi pagi."

"Eehh… untukku?" Ucapnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Em," gumamku sambil mengangkuk singkat.

"Arigatou ne, Kasanoda-kun." Lalu serangan telak dari senyuman Haruhi berhasil membuatku syok beberapa detik sebelum kusadari kalau rona merah di wajahku kini benar-benar ketara. Merah padam dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Sebegitu berbahayanya sebuah senyum dari seorang Haruhi Fujioka.

Dapat kudengar seruan-seruan teman cewekku dari jauh yang mengibaskan bendera penyemangat dan aura membara seperti memancar dari kumpulan cewek tersebut. Terlebih Renge-san yang nampak berapi-api pidato di atas podium sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku guna menyemangatiku dan tak sedikit dari kumpulan cewek itu mulai mengambil fotoku yang gugup duduk di samping Haruhi.

Aku terharu, dengan semakin sering aku mengunjungi Host Club dan berbicara dengan Haruhi, teman-temanku bertambah. Tapi kebanyakan sih katanya merupakan Fujoshi… ah aku tak peduli, yang penting temanku bertambah tanpa takut dengan wajahku yang menyeramkan.

"A—ano sa… Fujioka-kun, kau… punya seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Gyaaa… kenapa aku malah tanya hal seperti itu, sih?

"Ermm…," Haruhi Fujioka, gadis idamanku itu mulai memasang wajah malu-malu tidak seperti biasanya. Hingga membuatku agak menyesal menanyakan hal privat seperti itu, toh kami kan hanya sekadar teman satu angkatan dan hubungan kami di Host Club hanya sepantaran pengunjung dan Host.

"A—ano… kau tak perlu jawab kalau tidak ingin…,"

"Erm… kalau kau bilang seperti itu, sebenarnya aku… aku…," wajah Haruhi makin memerah hingga membuatku tak kuat melihat wajahnya yang begitu imut ketika malu. Ah… aku menyesal telah memojokkan Haruhi dengan pertanyaan ini tapi aku juga senang melihatnya malu-malu.

Ritsu Kasanoda. 16 tahun, sekarang sedang dilanda dilema.

"Halo, Casanova-kun dan juga _my precious daughter_," suara yang mengalun begitu berirama dan terdengar konyol tiba-tiba merusak suasana. Tamaki Suoh senpai, sang ketua Host Club datang dengan tebaran bunga mawar yang entah berasal darimana.

Kadang Host Club itu mistis, ya?

"Kasanoda, senpai." Ucapku mengoreksi namaku.

"Haruhi-chan, kau ada waktu tidak sore ini~~ aku mau bertemu dengan ayahmu dan makan makanan rakyat jelata di rumahmu."

"Tidak."

"Heee! Kenapa? Kenapa?" Ucap Tamaki sambil menggelayut di sofa.

"Karena kau, Tamaki-senpai, makanya tidak boleh ke rumahku."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE! KOK GITU!"

"Haruhi nanti aku dan Kaoru mampir sebentar ke rumahmu, ya, ada yang ketinggalan kemarin." Hikaru datang sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan pada Haruhi.

"Ya, nanti pulangnya sama-sama saja."

"NANI?! KENAPA HIKARU DAN KAORU BOLEH KE RUMAHMU HARUHI!" Tamaki mulai menggeliat-geliat di lantai sambil memeluk kaki Haruhi dengan begitu erat.

"Karena mereka gak berisik kayak kamu, senpai." Ucap Haruhi sambil berusaha menarik kakinya dari pelukan seniornya itu.

"Yo, Tono~" Hikaru dan Kaoru menarik paksa Yang Mulia Tamaki dan mengikatnya di singgasana milik ketua Host Club itu sambil mengucapkan, "Kenyataan itu memang pahit, Tono~"

Tamaki masih menjerit-jerit sambil setengah meronta dan Haruhi terlihat seperti berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan ratapan seniornya itu. Dan aku sedari tadi hanya bisa diam saja, terkadang sifat ketua Host Club itu berada diluar nalarku.

"A…ahahaha… Suoh-senpai terlihat selalu semangat, ya."

"Apanya, dia tuh menyusahkan." Ucap Haruhi sambil menatap cangkir berisi teh hijau dengan cukup lama dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Aku mengamati perubahan emosi lawan bicaraku dan aku seperti mendapat petunjuk.

"Fujioka-kun… ano… soal seseorang yang kau suka, tadi… apakah dia berada di tempat ini?" Aku bertanya sambil menopangkan dagu di sebelah tanganku, "Apa dia salah seorang anggota Host Club?"

"E—eh?" Haruhi hanya bisa kaget sambil memasang wajah yang terlihat begitu manis karena malu. "Ti—tidak, ma—maksudku iya… ah… bukan, tapi… ah… iya… ah tidak… aahhhhh…" Haruhi yang sedari tadi tenang kini terlihat amat kalap. Dan aku hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ne… Fujioka-kun." Aku bicara setengah berbisik kemudian menatap ke arah Tamaki Suoh yang kini sudah kehabisan energi untuk meronta. Tersenyum sekilas kemudian menatap gadis itu sambil berkata, _"gambare yo."_

"Eh?" Haruhi mengintip dari balik kedua tangannya yang menutupi muka dan aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Waktu berjalan cukup lambat ketika aku duduk berdua dengan Haruhi Fujioka. Situasi terasa amat nyaman hingga diriku sendiri tak sadar kalau waktu untuk bicara denganya sudah habis. Dan sekarang aku tahu kalau Haruhi sudah menemukan seseorang yang disukainya. Namun…

"Ne…," aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku kemudian menatap gadis dalam balutan seragam laki-laki itu, "Haruhi-kun."

"Ya?"

"Ah… eto, _nandemonai._ Bukan apa-apa," ucapku agak terbata, "Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal sambil cengegesan, "tak apa, kan?"

"Em," Gumamnya sekali sambil mengangguk disertai dengan senyumnya yang selalu dapat membuatku merona.

"Ne… Haruhi-kun," ucapku sebelum pergi dari ruangan Host Club. Kutatap iris cokelat gadis itu dalam-dalam dan dia balas menatapku dengan lembut. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku melengkungkan senyum simpul. Kemudian kuberanikan diriku mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan pelan, _"Nan-de-mo-na-i,"_ kembali tersenyum sebelum aku meninggalkan Haruhi yang tampak kebingungan.

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan itu dengan perlahan sambil menatap langit di luar jendela yang mulai memancarkan warna oranye hangat, berkas cahaya senja masuk lewat jendela beserta angin sepoi yang menerbangkan gorden dengan perlahan, membentuk ombak kain yang terlihat indah.

"Ne… Haruhi… tak apa kan kalau aku tetap menyukaimu."

Berguman sambil menatap langit sore, terkekeh sendiri setelah sadar akan gumamanku. Lalu sekali lagi menatap ke arah pintu Host Club.

"Tak apa kan, Haruhi?

* * *

FIN

.

.

.

Gyaaaaa... sudah lama tidak membuat Fic Ouran rasanya tuh kayak udah lama banget.

Eh iya sih, terakhir nulis Fic Ouran itu Tahun 2010 Hyuuu~~ Akhirnya saya bisa nulis ini lagi setelah sekian lama XD

Oke, karakter Ritsu Kasanoda ini memang karakter minor, tapi saya suka banget karakter ini hahaha... dan ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan bagi dirinya yang memendam rasa pada Haruhi C:

Yah walaupun pada akhirnya Haruhi tetap sama Tamaki sih #shipper

Ne ne... minna, mind to Riview? XD


End file.
